


Merthorki Comic

by hjbender



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Angst, Babies, Childbirth, Comic, Digital Art, Elemental Magic, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Mythical Beings & Creatures, NSFW Art, Pregnancy, Pregnant Loki (Marvel), Prince Thor (Marvel), Sorcerer Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjbender/pseuds/hjbender
Summary: After many long, tiring months, the big day has finally arrived and Thor and Loki are ready to welcome their six little merbabies into the world. But it seems Fate has a different plan...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At a certain point in this comic, there is semi-distressing content in the form of a feared miscarriage. All the babies live and everything ends on a happy note, but I thought I should warn viewers anyway. Also, I've included a transcription of the comic dialogue for translations purposes at the bottom of each chapter. I hope you enjoy this! HJB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is your first time seeing my merthorki AU, there is a whole backstory on it [over on my Tumblr](https://hjbender.tumblr.com/tagged/merthorki) (18+) which I highly recommend you view before diving in 💦

** _The story thus far… _ **

Thor is a Delfin prince who falls in love with a Serpenian (sea snake) sorcerer. Like many merfolk, Thor and Loki have supernatural powers and abilities; Loki deals in all types of magic and sorcery, while Thor has been gifted with elemental powers—the ability to conjure and control lightning… except he’s not very good at controlling his lightning. When he begins courting Loki, his amorous intentions lead to many unpleasant shocks. He cannot seem to touch Loki without zapping him. With his patience exhausted, Loki gives Thor an ultimatum: either he learns to control his powers or their relationship is over.

Desperate not to lose his beloved, Thor makes the long journey to Nidavellir to beg Eitri the dwarf whale to help him. Eitri does, forging a special pair of vambraces that dampen the worst of Thor’s lightning. Thor swims back home and surprises Loki, who had fallen into a depression with Thor being gone. A happy reunion ensues, followed by much hugging and kissing and… other activities.

Thor decides to tell his parents that he wants to marry Loki, but his father, the king of Asgardia, is horrified to learn that his son and heir is in love with a Serpenian. He gives Thor a choice: either dump Loki and start dating a Delfin female, or he’s banished forthwith from the kingdom.

Thor takes the banishment.

While Queen Frigga mourns her exiled son and King Odin prays that eventually Thor will see reason and come home, Thor moves into Loki’s reef and they turn it into a home. Even though they’re outcasts of society, their days are happy and their nights are full of love. 

It isn’t long before Loki starts experiencing some strange symptoms, such as seasickness and electricity emanating from his belly. Using his sorcery, Loki is able to look inside him and, to his surprise, finds six babies growing in his womb! Loki knew for years that he was dual-sexed, but he never imagined that Thor, a Delfin, would be able to impregnate him. Hybrid offspring between their species is unheard of! (Perhaps their magic has something to do with it.)

Thor is overjoyed at the idea of being a father, and he and Loki begin preparing for the arrival of their babies. While Loki deals with cravings and emotional changes, Thor goes into daddy overdrive, excited and nervous and very protective of his mate.

And now, finally, after a full year of being pregnant, the eggs inside Loki’s womb have hatched and the babies are ready to be born… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Loki's Reef]
> 
> Loki: Thor, it's happening!  
Thor: Wh--right now?!  
Loki: Yes, right now! {ngh} Quick, get the baby basket!
> 
> Thor: {grab}
> 
> Loki: AAAOOOWWWWWW!
> 
> Thor: You're doing great, Loki! Keep breathing! The little ones know the way out. Just push when you feel one of them drop into position.  
Loki: I think the first one is stuck! {groan} Help me roll over!
> 
> Thor: It's working! Push, Loki!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor: Look, Loki! Our firstborn!  
Loki: Ah! Sh-she's perfect!
> 
> Baby #1: Uwa? Aah?
> 
> [One by one, Loki gives birth to six healthy Serpenian babies.]
> 
> [While Thor looks after the little ones...]  
[...Loki begins the unpleasant process of delivering the afterbirth...]
> 
> Loki: (Ugh. So undignified...)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor: Loki?
> 
> Loki: Ah! Ow! S-something's wrong! Something is... AAAH!
> 
> {squelch}  
{plop}
> 
> Thor: A... another?  
Loki: A runt!  
Thor: Seven babies! How did we miss this one? Was it--  
Loki: Oh, Norns, I don't think he's breathing!
> 
> Thor: Quick! Use your magic to revive him, Loki!  
Loki: I'm trying! I have no energy!
> 
> Loki: What are we going to do?! We can't just let him die!  
Thor: Give him to me, Loki.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor: Come on, little one. Don't give up!  
Loki: Oh, Thor...!
> 
> Loki: It's not working!  
Thor: Just give it time, Loki.  
Loki: We don't have time, Thor! Our baby is dying! Try something different!  
Thor: Maybe if I increase the energy--  
Loki: No! That might kill him. Try reversing the polarity of your current first!  
Thor: ...alright. I'll try it.
> 
> [Then, just when it seemed all hope was lost--]
> 
> Baby #7: Uwaa! {hic} Waa! Uwaa!
> 
> Thor: Loki, he's alive! It worked! Your idea worked!  
Loki: Thank the Norns! I've never been so happy to hear a baby cry!
> 
> Baby #7: {hic} Uwaa!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki: He looks just like you, Thor. A little Delfin, hiding in my belly all this time!  
Thor: He may look like me, but I have a feeling he's going to be a lot like his mother.  
Loki: I suppose we'll find out in a few years, won't we?
> 
> Loki: You know... I've always thought seven was a better number than six.  
Thor: That is because you're odd, Loki.  
Loki: Ha ha.
> 
> [With their seven little ones safe and sleeping, the new parents settle in for a much-needed rest.]  
[They're going to need it.]  
[THE END]


End file.
